Despicable Boyfriend
by NightHorrors
Summary: Edith has a certain talent for drawing, but doesn't want to tell her family about it.  She also has a boyfriend, but doesn't want to tell her family about him either.   Read to find out how she deals with this, and a spying older sister.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, but I do own Dax and this cactus. His name's Harvey!**

Edith ran a long line of pencil lead across her plain white sheet of paper. It was 8th period, Math. She hated it SO much! The only thing that could keep her from jumping in the middle of it and shouting "Nobody in hell gives a crap!". Was her favorite past time, drawing.

When Edith drew she felt like she was letting out all of her emotions and stress on one piece of paper. And with a dad who was super-villain who had loads of enemies who wanted to kill him and her sisters she needed some kind of relief.

Not even listening to what the teacher was going on about she began to draw a line that connected to the first one, then another, and another one, until she finally thought she was finished.

She dusted off all of the eraser shavings on her piece of no-longer-boring note book paper and admired her drawing.

It was a portrait of herself and her loving sisters. They were all together, side-by-side, smiling each of their bright smiles. The details had been taken to such an extent you would've thought they were about to jump off the page.

Edith had made sure to make the fuzzy ball on top of her hat extra fluffy soft, also to make Agnes's ponytails long and silky, and Margo's glasses as shiny as they would be in real life.

Edith and her sisters had changed a lot over the years. For one thing they've gotten taller, Margo being the tallest, Agnes being the smallest, and Edith still medium in height.

Another thing is that on Margo's 16th birthday she had to braces because of a nasty fall from the huge platform in their dad's laboratory. She was pretty depressed until a boy at school told her she looked cute, then just like that she was better. That was two years ago.

Agnes had gotten rid of that stupid, yet incredibly cute, top-knot of hers, and replaced it with two pony tails that lead down to her back now. She's 15 now.

Edith had been the least to change. Yes she still had her hat, but the her hair had gotten longer, down to her back at least. The biggest, most annoying change that had occurred made her wanna throw up just thinking about. Somehow over the years she had grown boobs, yes **boobs**. It made retch just thinkin about it. Edith is 17 now.

Just then she noticed a flaw on her drawing, she hadn't written her name on it yet.

She was going to change it until a loud ring filled the air. Wow, she was drawing through that whole period! She started to pack up until she felt someone staring at her.

Quickly she turned around to see who it was. The only person behind her was the new kid, Dax Kenton. He had moved her a week ago so she only knew a couple things about him. Three of those things being that he had 6 silver piercings on his ears, a really cool lip piercing, and that he was _hot, hot, hot!_

Well at least to her.

She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but for some reason people like him always turned her on immensely.

...Damn, teenage hormones.

When he caught her gaze he turned his head back down at his backpack and rushed out of the room like a speeding bullet shot at superman, only to be repelled by a door.

He rubbed his probably bruised fore-head and continued on his way.

'What a weirdo.' Edith scoffed in her mind, but in a playful way. She barely knew the guy to even think about criticizing him...Yet. She had to find out more about him before insulting him too bas.

She was evil but not that evil.

But, she still couldn't get her mind off of him as she left Crowns High school. She rounded the corner, and saw Margo in a neon red Ferrari that dad had bought her for getting into College. Edith had one also, but it was a nice dark blue. Though after running over a couple of people Margo confiscated it.

Agnes doesn't have one yet because Gru doesn't want to except that his ''Little Keeten'' is old enough to drive yet. It's sorta cute that their dad wanted to hang on as long as he could, but sometimes it gets to be too much.

Like when Margo decided to bring home her first boyfriend at 14, Dad scared that poor boy into never coming back. And who ended up comforting her? Edith did.

Edith could only hope that the boyfriend she gets could pass through her dads judgement.

If she ever got one.

These thoughts and more ran through the head of the small girls mind. When she got into the car of her loving older sister.

"How was your day?" Margo said snapping Edith out of her pleasant thoughts.

"Not much happened." Edith said while she pushed back her sketchbook out of Margo's sight.

Truth is nobody in family knew that Edith liked to draw, she hadn't even brought it up. She was just scared that her dad wouldn't be as proud of her as her sisters.

Agnes had a scholarship ( Which is surprising if you ask Edith.).

Margo had been accepted in a really good villain school down in the South Pole and was leaving in a couple of months.

Edith hadn't really done anything special like them so she just kept quiet about drawing. Drawing only by herself. Then her mind traveled back over to the new kid, Dax.

Not thinking about him was kinda hard anyways.

Margo went silent seeing her sister drift of into space like with her head out of the window, told her something else was going on and she was determined to find it out.

**Yeah! First chapter done!**

**Hey did you notice how we almost never see anybody on in real life?**

**I came to a conclusion why.**

**We are all minions!**

**Shocking, isn't it?**


End file.
